Melting
by Penfag
Summary: Everytime she's feeling down, Gray's always the one to cheer her up for some reason, wether he's forced or not. This time, her problem is because of certain person from her past. So Gray... What will you do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Everytime she's feeling down, Gray's always the one to cheer her up for some reason, wether he's forced or not. This time, her problem is because of certain person from her past. So Gray... What will you do now?

* * *

**Melting**

The sound of door opening in the Fairy Tail, making everyone on the guild fell silent. The mages think that maybe it's Natsu, Lucy, and Happy that come back after the mission. But no, there's a thick dark aura emitting from the door. It is the mighty Titania, or for short Erza Scarlet that emitting a dark aura.

Evryone look at the red head and keep the silent, scared to triggered the Titania's anger. While she just walk to the nearest empty table and sit there quietly, looks like she's thinking on something.

No one dares to make a sound, scared that a false movement can distrubt the Titania thoughts and angered her. So, yeah now the guild is just silent, so silent that you can hear the wind.

Normally, the scene is back to usual noisyness because of Natsu, yeah he's like a mood maker on the guild. But now he's out on the mission, they can't do anything.

"Sigh..." a loud sigh, non other from the Titania itself. Surely she have a problem, and maybe it can be solved if she tells someone her problem. But _that_ is the problem. No one brave enough to speak to her. Again, Natsu's not here either... no, even Lucy can do something. But the flame mage are out with her, just like usual.

Then it clicked them. And when I said them, it's the mages on the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu out, Lucy out, Happy out too... so, it only lead to one person...

_...Gray..._ The Ice mage almost choked himself. Feeling the disturbance glare from everyone when he's enjoying his Ice cream on the bar.

The Latter quickly shook his head, rejecting the idea that everyone hinted.

"No, Im sorry, I still want to live... so please don't ask me to talk to her when she's in the bad mood..." Said Gray rejecting.

_...Graaaay... _actually there's no one that said his name, but the glare from everyone at him make it look like they telling him to do something.

"Ne, Why don't talk to her Gray?" Mirajane speak up. Surprising the ice mage a little.

"And why it should be me?" said the latter, continuing his ice cream.

"Because you're from the same team as her, silly. She trusted you more than everyone else"

Well the bartender have a point, but still... thought the alchemist. The black haired mage might knew her problem, but that's also the reason why he didn't want to talk to her.

Must be because of _him_... he thought.

With a loud sigh, he stood up. "Okay, okay I'll talked to her... Geez... Oh, and Mira?"

"Yes?"

"I think I need your help a little..."

.

XXX

"sigh..." another sigh from the red head, still looking at the window. She looks like she's really in deep thought, although she still emitting that scary aura.

"Erza-sama..." Said the ice alchemist.

This actually surprised everyone in the guild, including the Titania itself. Looking at the latter, she's not saying anything and only look at him with a glare.

If it's not Gray that have been looked by that glare, it's guaranteed that they will shivered in fear. Well, actually Gray already scared and prepared for the worst. But thanks to his speciality, he's still look calm and normal. Yup, Gray is good at hiding his feelings and can tricked someone with his poker face.

The latter only bow and offered his hand, acting like a butler.

"May I... hear your problem?" said Gray with a politeness of a butler.

Another surprised move from the Ice mage, some of the guild mages even gasp at the situation. To think that he's straight to the point of the problem! The atmosphere turned intense. Everybody that watched is holding their breath, waiting for the red head to answer.

"Gray..." The Titania finally speak.

"Yes?"

"You pissing me off..." said the red head with a stern voice. _It failed_. Looks like she's annoyed by the mage act.

The Ice mage feel disappointed at his fail attempt (No, EVERYONE is disappointed at that) and just sit at the chair that facing the red head. Now that he think again, that does kind of silly.

The red head ignored the presence in front of her, and keep looking out the window, going back to lost in thought.

The Ice mage only looked at her face then back to the window and back to her face again. And he's perfectly sure that the window isn't the problem. Okay, that was a waste of time... he thought.

The Ice mage took a glance at the red head in front of him, and realized that she wear her casual attire, not in some kind of armor... and that is... really suit her, she's really cute with that...

At this, the Alchemist shook his head, not wanting to think any further.

"Here you go! One strawberry cheesecake" Said a cheery voice. One could recognize its Mirajane, putting a strawberry cheesecake on a plate on the table where the Titania and the ice mage sat.

Hearing her favourite food, the red head look at the cake and confused at the same time. She didn't order the cake.

"Mira I didn't—"

"Thank you Mira-san!" Gray said cutting Erza's question.

The red head knew where this is going. She's now really pissed off at the Ice mage act, while the Latter only thank the waitress.

"What do you want Gray?" Said the Titania with a voice like... er... one could say it's kind of threatening.

"Me? I want to eat a cake... want some?" Said Gray with a rather calm voice.

The red head only clicked her tounge then shook her head refusing the Ice mage offer, then looking back at the window.

Gray slice the cake and thrust the cake with the fork, slowly putting it inside his mouth.

Being a cake lover, the Titania couldn't stand the sound of someone eating a cake in front of her. Despite the angry knight, the Ice mage stop the cake from entering his mouth and point it to Erza.

"Oooh what's this? You want the cake?" said Gray with a child-like attitude.

Erza growled angered by the ice mage. But before she said anything, the ice mage put the cake to her mouth. She surprised by the sudden cake in her mouth, and eating it so she can say something like…

"What the hell is your problem?" Erza growled, surprising everyone at the guild.

Hiding his plan, the ice mage only smiled at her which resulting receiving an angry glare from the Titania.

"My problem? I don't have any problem… what about you Erza? Do you have a problem?" This time the Ice mage said it with a serious tone. He's leaning forward so he can see better clearly her face, And he saw that her eyes is widened.

Erza knew what's the ice mage are trying to do. Knowing this, the Titania blushed in embarrassement, and looking down. She mutter an apologized, and make it so that the only one can hear is Gray.

"Im… Im sorry…" she muttered. She's now notice how quiet the guild is, and knew that she is the reason of the quietness.

"Nope, apologized not accepted!" Gray said with and annoying tone. This earned a complaint from the mages spectator. What is Gray thinking?

"I'll forgive you with one condition!" Said Gray pointing out. "I want you to closed your eyes for a while, then open it when you heard someone's calling your name. How's that?" Explained the Ice mage.

This earned a questioning mark from the mages, including the Titania herself. But knowing that she's at fault, she's accepting what Gray said.

She started to closed her eyes. She hear a rustling sound, and felt something on her hands. Still not opening her eyes, she just wait… Until…

"Erza?"

A really familiar voice was heard in front of her. And by the condition, she opened her eyes to see the guy in front of her is not the Ice mage anymore.

"Jellal?" Erza said agape. Not knowing what just happened.

There's a note in her hands…

_Good luck._

_Oh, and the cake is yours._

Her eyes widened after reading the note, she's now knew what happened…

It was Gray's doing all along…

Knowing this, the Titania starts chuckling, and began to laugh, and earned a questioning look from the mages (including Jellal itself).

XXX

Breezing wind pass through the Ice mage that laying on the riverbank. The sky is getting darker and the Ice mage still laying on the ground. He's not sleeping, and just staring at the sky.

It was all because of her… She's the one who pissed, but Im the one who's doing all the job. The reason why she's like that must be because of him, Jellal. I don't want to pry to their problem, so I just asked Mira to search for Jellal. Yup, if the two of them talked, maybe their problem will be solved.

…or not?

Gray's thought making him stand up, worrying if the thing will going the wrong way. And if that happened, the one who will be blamed is… none other than himself.

Agh, who cares. Thought Gray, laying on the ground again. And before he realized, the day is already night.

The wind breeze become colder as the night goes, but because he's the Ice mage, that's not affected him, even thought right now he's not wearing any shirt.

"Idiots don't catch a cold, huh? That's really suited you…" Gray heard a familiar voice behind him.

"…Gray" its Erza.

Knowing who's voice it is, Gray didn't answer and just closed his eyes. While the Titania just sit beside him, looking at the night sky.

"Hey, Gray… Can I… asked you a question?" The red head said, still looking at the sky.

"Sure" Gray said still closing his eyes.

"Why are you… avoiding me… lately?" Erza said, sad tone in her voice.

Gray knew what she mean. He is indeed seems to be avoiding her for some reason. He will only talk to her if there's something important, like the mission, etc.

Gray didn't answer and just opened his eyes. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. While she's looking at him too, waiting for the answer.

The two face each other, face to face. But neither of them say a word.

The Ice mage, stared at the face of the Titania…. Thinking at what should he answer to the earlier question. What should he say to her? The main reason why he's avoiding her is because of herself.

"It's because…" Gray finally spoke.

"You remind me of someone, someone that is important for me" Gray said, start explaining and turned to look at the stars.

"When she's in front of the others, she's strong… really strong…"

This makes the red head curious. and unconsciously, she's closing her distance with the ice mage.

"While in fact… she's very fragile…"

"Who's this person Gray?" ask the red head innocently.

_Its you, idiot. _Thought Gray, but decided to keep it for himself.

"You really dense, you know that" said Gray, joking.

"Well, anyway let's back to the guild… Jellal's waiting, right?"

The red head stands abruptly after hearing what the Ice mage are saying. She forgot that Jellal still in the guild, waiting for her.

"You're right. Let's go" Command the Titania.

Soon Gray follow her, and walk side by side with her.

"Oh, and Erza…"

"Yes…"

They stopped walking.

"…."

"What is it Gray?"

"…"

"If it's not important we can talk later in the guild"

As she said that, she walked away to the guild…. But then stopped after she heard the Ice mage said something. He said…

"I Love you…"

"…eh…?"

* * *

**And that's it.**

**I actually want to continue this story, but im too lazy to do it. Or am I?**

**Nah maybe I make another chapter on another story.**

**Yeah I know there's typos and grammar fail, so im sorry.**

**well, thanks for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol I decided to continue this, so yeah... enjoy! **

**Oh and pairing might change: G****ray can ****ends up with ****a**nyone.  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I love you…", he said it… he finally said it. After all this time, he said it.

The Ice mage, Gray… he only smiled after the 'confession'. Yes, it's what he truly felt about her. Even after all that happen from their childhood. Even when—

"…eh…?"

She muttered an 'eh'… _definitely not a good sign_, thought Gray. But still, she couldn't say anything else. Whether he's doing it on purpose or not… she doesn't know, but his confession… no, not the confession… she's captivated by his appearance. His smiling face, and rather than that, the moonlight dimmed exactly at him, making it look like he's… shining.

She's couldn't say anything, surprised by the confession and captivated at the same time… Her heart throbs, and making her face hot… she's blushing. If she's got something to say… his confession rather perfect. But still…

"…Gray… I …"

She couldn't say it. Even when her heart beating really fast, even when her face is blushing, even when his confession is rather perfect… she can't accept it. She's already love someone else… and Gray from all people knew that the most.

_Rejected_, he thought. He clenched his fist, _it hurts_. Gray knew she loves Jellal. Hell, everyone knew that. But still, even when he knew that would happen, he still want to know from the person itself. Emotion starts to take over him. Anger, sadness, pain, everything… but he still try to surpress it. He still love her, and want to make her happy.

"Erza… you're my nakama… of course I love you", but still… His heart is shattered to pieces.

Her kiss with Jellal, when they're secretly meeting each other at night, everything… Gray knew it. Her sincere smile when they're talk… even Gray almost never seen her smile like that.

"Lucy, Happy… everyone in Fairy Tail… I love them…", He continued, try to make it so that his confession is… for everyone. Closing his own feeling.

"…Oh...", she said in relief. Which hurt Gray even more (she didn't notice of course).

This is it… her reliefness is the last straw. Gray couldn't take it anymore, and feels like he's about to cry. _Damn… it! Why now!_

He turned around, hiding his manly tears. "Erza… why… don't you go first… to the guild?"

"…Sure? …are you okay Gray?"

"Ah, yes… I-Im okay… You see… I-I forgot about something, so—"

"Erza? What are you doing in here?", _its Jellal. And obviously, she will answer it with…_

"Ah, no. Gray and I just talking about something… so what is it Gray?", _…like that._

"Ah! Look at the time! I must go now!", lied Gray, and he starts running away.

He doesn't know what happened to Erza and Jellal now. They must've come back to the guild by now. And just like the typical heart-breaking story… rains started to fall. Which is glad to hide this 'manly tears' of his.

"Atleast… she's happy… right?", Gray said in no one particular.

"You think she will?", a voice of someone.

Gray didn't flinch. No, he didn't know who's the one who replied his mind.

"No, you say it out loud, Gray."

It replied again, it reading his mind. But that soft and feminine voice, he knows it. The voice belong to the waitress of the Fairy Tail, the model of the magazine, and Erza's childhood rival…

"Mirajane? What are you doing here?", said Gray regaining his composure. There's no way he show his depression at her.

Gray turned at her, looking at her standing with umbrella on her hand. _Oh, I forgot it's still raining…_

"It's night, everyone gone home right now."

_I must've running quite long…_

Gray knew that she knew something isn't right with him. But instead of asking what's going on with him. She smiled and says…

"You look awful, Gray . Want to come to my apartment?"

He smiled at her. Glad that she didn't ask what's happened or anything… She didn't want to pry to his privacy and she didn't want him sick for standing outside while raining.

Gray knew that she's concerned about him, but won't do anything if he didn't want to talk about it. Her understanding is incredible. Each of the Fairy Tail's members, she know what to do to them.

"No it's okay, I think I'll just go back to my apartment"

Gray said, trying to be usual. He still sad about what happened but he can't show it to her. He just smiled at her and give her a wave, then he started walking to his apartment… was his plan but got interrupted by Mirajane.

"With this rain? You'll get sick you know? My apartment is near, you can come for a shelter."

She said with a smile, like usual. Gray could refused her and go back home to his own apartment to loosen his feeling, but he can't. Mira grabbed his wrist, quite hard at that.

"Mira, but I…"

"Gray…", she said it softly but strengthen her grip.

And then Gray got dragged to her apartment, where Elfman, Lisanna, and herself live together.

* * *

**~In Mira's apartment~**

"Elfman, and Lisanna won't be back until tomorrow. So you can spend the night here."

Gray looked at the window, it's storm out there. It seems the rain won't stop until tomorrow. Mira gave him a towel.

"Want to take a bath?", she offered.

Gray instinct just got back for a moment, and realized that he's alone with Mirajane. Gray body got stiffed, imagining any possibility that can happen when there's just the two of them under the same roof.

"Don't tell me you want take a bath together?"

"AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!", Gray screamed and took a step back, but got tripped then roll on the floor. His face burning of embarrassment.

"D-don't surprise me like that Mira!", Gray said still blushed.

"Ara ara… don't tell me you thinking something dirty about me Gray?"

_H-how did she know? She really can read minds?_

"Im just kidding Gray. And you should take a bath, I don't want you to get cold"

"Y-yes ma'am"

"I have to be honest with you Gray… ", Mirajane said while cleaning the dishes.

The storm didn't stopped outside, so Mirajane force him to eat dinner together (which Gray couldn't refuse). The dinner goes really quiet.

"Im listening…", Gray stand from the chair, offering her his help for cleaning it. Mira just nodded with a smile, then they're cleaning it together.

"I saw you, Gray…"

"I saw you too, Mira…", Gray stated meant to joke.

"N-no that's not what I meant! It's—"

"About me and Erza, right?"

Mira stopped herself for a while, knowing that the conversation just got serious. She then continue her cleaning.

"How much did you saw?", ask Gray, still cleaning the dishes.

"Almost everything… I— could you pass me the soap?"

"Ah, sure"

"…"

"I saw your confession…"

"…"

Gray hand got stiff, embarrassed. He tried to act cool, shrugging it off.

"…and when you almost cry but then you running away…"

"…"

"…ah, and then when I was walking home, I saw you…"

"I think that's enough Mira.", the cleaning's done and he goes to the couch.

"You like her don't you?"

"…"

Gray didn't know. No, he knew he like her and if someone stated that to him, he will denied it… But not now. Gray didn't answer. _I can't sulk like this forever…_ he thought.

_The meaning to love her, is to make her happy, keeping her smile. And that is… can only be achieved if she goes with Jellal._

Gray chuckled, _that means I have to move on, huh._

Seeing his smile is back, Mira knew that he's got better. She then asked him the same question that she asked before, but this time she didn't ask with concern. Rather, she asked with encouragement.

"So, Gray? You didn't answer me before. Do you loves Erza?"

Gray only chuckled and turned his head to Mirajane, eyes full of determination. "Of course I love her, she's my nakama after all."

"And... I owe you, Mira", Gray smiled.

"...Of course", she replied with a simle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Uuuugh…", Natsu's sickness strikes again! But whatever, it's already a long time since Team Natsu going to some S class mission together! The problem starts since Gray go to his solo mission, said that he want to train himself a little bit…

But no more! Now Team Natsu are back to action!... But for now lets back to the usual scenery in the train, where Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy goes to the mission destionation. And as usual, Natsu got K.O because of Erza's punch and now fainted in her lap, while Gray sat beside Lucy with sleeping Happy on her lap.

"So… what is the mission again?" said Lucy tried to break the quiet atmosphere.

"There's some weird Industry going on in the city ahead… the mayor want us to get rid of them." Explained by non other, Erza Scarlet.

"Shouldn't there be a town's guard?"

"Yes, but they still can't do anything. The Industry hired a bunch of mercenary and mage from the dark guild to guard the place."

"I see…"

…

"um…", Lucy can't help but to break the silentness. She looked to her side.

"What do you think, Gray?"

"…", no responses.

"Gray...? are you—", Lucy's concern was cutted off by Gray's shoulder that touchs her own, leaning against her. Lucy now realizes that the ice mage is sleeping. She can feel his warmth, which makes her face blush. It's quite comfortable for her, but she still feel embarrassed.

"Um… Erza, a little help here?"

"…", no responses either.

Lucy looked at Erza, wondering if the Titania is sleeping as well. But no, she's not sleeping. Rather, she staring intently at something. And that something is none other than the sleeping face of the ice mage besides her.

Knowing this, the celestial mage can't help but wondering, _is something happened between Erza and Gray? Now that I think about it, neither of them has spoken to each other since this morning. Should I ask her directly?_

But before Lucy tried to ask about it, Erza's face become red, flushed. Erza shook her head then looking away to the window (but still took a small glance at the ice mage sometimes).

"Something wrong between you and Gray?"

"…Eh?", she startled. Now turned her face to Lucy. Well to be honest, Erza didn't know if something is wrong with Her and Gray. It's just that she couldn't forget what happened at the night before. The Image of Gray with a moonlight covered behind him couldn't get out of her head.

Her face begin to flustered, and her heart throbbing fast. Erza didn't know this weird feeling. _This couldn't be…_ _No, there's no way. Im in love with Jellal. Gray is just… he's just my friend. Nothing more—_

"—Erza? Hello, earth to Erza?"

"Eh? Ah Lucy? Sorry did I just spacing out just now?"

"… So there IS something wrong with you two…", Lucy said with a frown.

"Well… about that… I don't know…", Erza said looking at window, then spacing out again, deep in thought.

Lucy just sigh at her behavior.

.

.

.

"Uuugh…", Lucy grunted as she wake up at her nap. Her shoulder is getting numb because of a sleeping ice mage that leaning to her.

"Graaaay… could you lean to the window? My shoulder is getting numb.", but to no avail, Gray didn't respond. He's still sleeping. Lucy, can feel his warm and soft mint breath ath her cheek. Her face blushed then she shoved his body so that he leaning on the window. _D-damn Gray!_

She looked around, Happy still asleep on her lap. Natsu still fainted. Erza is now asleep too. Gray too still asleep… wait, his hand is starting to unbuttoned his own shirt! _He's stripping even when he's asleep?_

"…hot…", Gray grunted, eyes still closed, yet hands still moving. _No, Gray! You can't strip here!_

"G-Gray? Hey? Wake up!", her hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. _Can't he's too strong! _

Lucy didn't give up. She pulled his hand, trying to stop him to strip. But the moment she pulled his hand, his body got pulled too. Lucy didn't know this, and as she about to look if he's still asleep, something soft touched her lips.

Something soft and a little cold, yet It feels sweet. Lucy just blink her eyes. Too shocked to move at the scene they're making.

Lucy's lips meets Gray's.

The train stopped. The announcement for the passanger to not leave their luggagge could be heard. But not to Lucy. She's too confused of what happening to her. Why did it end up like this? No, she tried to think that way. As in fact, she likes the soft mint and sweet feeling in her mouth so much, that she didn't broke the kiss.

_A kiss…? Wait, this is wrong!_

She quickly shoved Gray away, broking the intimate interaction. Her face now blushing madly, and her chest feels like it will blow up. She touched her lips, the sensation still lingered on her mind. She then took a glance at Gray.

"Uuugh… are we there yet?", said Gray rubbing his eyes. Lucy could only startled as she jumped out her seat, waking Happy in the process. Happy yelled as the exceed thrown and hit the ceiling, which waking up Natsu and Erza.

"What's with that reaction Lucy? You look like as you have seen a ghost.", Gray stated.

Lucy didn't respond and just walked out off the train. Confused at her behavior, Gray followed her. "Where are you going?"

"B-bathroom", stammered Lucy. Gray could only stop halfway and looking confusedly at Lucy's trail.

**_To be continued _****_on _****_chapter 4 _****_(If you still want to read this though)_**

* * *

**Have a nice read!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"So what do you think about her?", Gray asked his female comrade across the table, facing each other. The girl just ate her cake slowly, trying to feel the deliciousness of the cake. The girl then putted her hand on her own cheek.

"Delicious…", she finally said something. But still not the kind of answer that Gray wanted to hear. Gray then facepalmed, not sure if asking the problem with the cake lovers would solved anything. Even so, Gray still tell the problem to her.

"I mean, do you remember what happened in the last mission?", said Gray. Hearing this, the cake lovers couldn't help but recalling what happened in their last mission.

…

"_Now that it came to this, let's split into two groups", said herself. The other just nodded, agreeing the Titania. _

"_Good, now… I'll be going with Natsu and Happy. We're going straight to the enemy", explained Erza. Natsu, Happy and Gray followed with a nod. _

"_As for Lucy and Gray, I want you two to—"_

"_W-wait, just wait a second!", said Lucy cutting in, her face is flustered and she's panickingfor no reason. The others just confused seeing the celestial mage behavior._

"_C-can I go with Natsu instead?"_

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeh? But I wanted to be the one who fight the enemy!", Natsu whined, which no one actually care for the moment._

…

"And in the end, you three left me alone with Happy to rescue the hostages…", explained Gray. Now that he remembered it, it seems that he's kind of being left out… Or Natsu is just popular? And who the hell named "Team Natsu" anyway? Shouldn't it be the name of the strongest member? "Team Erza"?

… uh… okay that is kind of weird too.

"Isn't that because she want to go with Natsu?", said the cake lovers, still elegantly eating her cake with fork. _I wonder why she never get fat eating that?_

"Look Erza, if that was the case, she would suggest you to go with me, so she can have her quality time with the _flame-idiot_"

"…So your point is…", said Erza focusing more at her cake. Looking at this, Gray just facepalmed.

"You… do you even listening?"

"…yeah…", she said. But one could tell that she said it more to the cake than to the person in front of her. Gray feels like an idiot now. He's lost to the cake. _Uh… there's no point talking if she didn't even listening… What should I— ah… I know._

"Oh lookie, Jellal's here"

"Ah! W-where is he!", said Erza. She stood up, then ex-quipped her armor to her casual clothes. Taking a tissue then wiped her own mouth for any bits of cake. Then looked at her surrounding to see the said mage. Which there's none, only a guild member looking at her awkwardly, probably because of her sudden reaction.

"Gray, Where is—", she stopped herself. Looking at the person infront of her, he's looking away and it appears that he's holding his laughter. Some laugh still escapes his mouth, though.

"Pffft…ahahahahahahaha!", he finally let his laughter out. _Her reaction is too priceless! _

"Ahahahaha…haha..ha… im sorry Erza… I only mean it as a joke…", he said wiping his tears. And now realizes that the guild is quiet. Too quiet. And for some reason, even thought her face is flustered, she's already wear her armor again…

"…any last word, Gray?", she said pointing her sword at Gray's neck. Gray can only chuckled, knowing that in the next few seconds… he will die.

"…Um… I love you too?"

…

Fortunately, Gray still alive and could walk again after a week in the hospital.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"So what do you think about her?", Gray asked his female comrade across the table—

"You actually want to do this again, Gray?", Erza cutted in, knowing how this would end. It was actually the same scene that happened almost a week ago. Where the Ice mage almost feel the near death experience. No.. this time, Gray know what should not do for a joke for the TItania.

"No, thank you… But, hey? Part of that was your fault too, you knowI!", Gray said pointing out. Erza still calm, and enjoying her cake. Now that he mention it, he's right. It was because she didn't listening to what Gray are saying. But then again, why would he talk to Erza of all people?

"Fine… I'll listen", she said, sigh escapes her lips. Gray noticed that Erza is kind of feeling down. Why? I don't know. Gray just felt it.

"…good. Now it's about you and Jellal—"

"Wait, wait just a damn second! Why did you change the subject to my personal life?"

Gray just smirked. Her reaction just strengthen the prove, something DID happened with her and Jellal. And again, Gray know the problem and how to solve it.

"Oh, come on Erza. I know you since we're kids! And besides, I need your help for my own problem so you need to focus. So how about it? You will help me, then I'll help you?"

"…how can you help me?", said Erza still doubtfull. Honestly for her, even if he didn't help her problem, she will still help him anyway.

"…your distant relationship with him…", Gray said looking straight into her eyes. He smirks. Gray didn't know why, but he felt really evil right now. No, seeing that the mighty Titania need his help is enough of him to feel… uh… revenge?

"It's easy, just have a date with him", hearing this, Erza's face reddened.

"Wh-what? D-date with… Jellal?"

Gray couldn't helped but chuckled. Seeing her losing her composure like this is… rather cute. _Cute… no, she's always look cute. But… ahahaha what's this? Am I going to fell for her again? I thought I already move on? _

"Well no objection, right? Consider it done!", Gray said clapping his hand.

"E-eh but… um… how do you…", Erza said kind of embarrassed. _God… she's fidgeting, I-I want to laugh…_

"I got my intel! I'll tell you the detail when my problem is done… now speaking of my problem…", Gray said. His voice turned a little serious.

"You see… Lucy is kind of avoiding me lately… do you know anything about this Erza?"

"Yes, I do felt like that… I don't know the reason, though."

"I see…", Gray said trailing off… now deep in thought.

Now there's this awkward silence coming from nowhere. And Erza just realize she's still in the middle of eating her cake. So she continued her eating. Now that she think about it, she didn't see Natsu, Lucy, or Happy. _Maybe they are still on the mission?_

"Erza…"

"Yes?"

"When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrived on the guild, could you tell Lucy to go straight to her apartment? And make sure you keep Natsu and Happy away from Lucy for a night"

"Sure… I could do that. What are you going to do, Gray?"

"…I'll make a little surprise for her"

.

.

.

The sky is already dark, and here she is walking alone to her apartment. Lucy, still tired from the mission she had with Natsu and Happy. And when they arrived on the guild, Erza told her to go straight to her apartment. Natsu and Happy are forced by her to do the report. Even though Lucy's felt kind of sorry for those two, she felt thankful to Erza now she can rest on her apartment in peace.

She's arrived at her apartment. Slowly opening the door, hoping there won't be anyone in there… and silence. The light hasn't been on… Lucy let out a relief sigh. _Guess Erza really keep the two of them… _

*Growl*

_Uuh… Im too tired to realize my empty stomach._

She turned on the light, then proceed to the kitchen. There… on the table. A delicious looking meal was there on her table. The food looks delicious but its already cold. There's a note besides it…

_Surprise!_

_This food is my masterpiece! You should try it! Although if you reading this it means the food is already cold. You actually could warm it up in your microwave. But, if it's didn't taste good you can always threw it out to the garbage._

_You see Lucy, the thing is… Im sorry. Honestly, I don't even know what Im apologized for… but anyway, I hope this little surprise could make up for that. Enjoy the meal!_

_PS. Seriously, you can threw out the food if you didn't like it._

Lucy smiles at this, then chuckled. This is… too sweet. Even if he did forget to write his own name, Lucy still knew who that is.

She then eat the food then took a night bath. After she's done she goes to her bed, only to find the same sleeping mage that cook the food and wrote the note.

"Gray… Gray wake up… this is my bed you know", Lucy said poking his cheek.

"Uuuh… Lucy?... uh… um… surprise?", Gray said half asleep.

Lucy just chuckled. Well, maybe she forgives him this one time for sleeping on her bed, since he prepared some food for her… and besides it's already late.

"Stupid, how can you surprised me if you half asleep?"

"Ah… you right…", Gray closed his eyes again.

Lucy just sigh then laid on her bed next to Gray.

"…Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"You… didn't eat the food right?"

Gray's eyes still closed. No one knows if he's sleep talking or just… talking? Still, that is kind of weird question though.

"What if I did?", she said, her voice is rather cheerful.

Gray then turned around. Face to face with Lucy, though he still closing his eyes. He moves his hand to Lucy stomach, slowly stroking it.

"Gray? Why are you touching my stomach?", Lucy asked confused, but she didn't stopping his hand, rather he stopped himself. He finally opened his eyes. Looking straight to her brown eyes.

"Did you gain any we—"

"Graaaaay…", Lucy said stopping Gray to said some forbidden word of hers. Though she knows that the Ice mage is only joking.

"Ahahaha…", a small laugh from Gray. He then continued…

"The food is cold right? You didn't have to eat it… it would be bad for your stomach…"

"…"

The reply surprised him. Lucy took his hand, then hugging it thighly. But most of all, her beautiful smile that captivated him. _She smiled… _though it is just a second, Gray felt that his heart is skipped a beat.

"Well, if something did happening to me… it will be your fault, Gray. YOU have to take the responsibility", Lucy said closing her eyes. Her smile never leaving her face. Even when she drifted to sleep.

Gray tucked her hair that tickling her nose. Her smiling and peaceful face. She really look likes an angel.

"…Have a nice dream, princess…"

_**Continue to be**_

* * *

**So… uh… what do you want to say? I never said it will be GrayXErza right?**

**And neither I said it will be GrayXLucy. Just kidding guys, you will know the answer on the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**LOL dear reviewers, I loves you even more… **

**Anyway, it's happening like 'that' because of the plot, I mean… this is only a fanfict right? And besides, I did put the tag Gray and Erza for a reason, you know.**

_**Chapter 6**_

"So, it's a date then!", said a certain cheerful blonde mage to the other mage besides her. The other mage however, didn't look really happy hearing that. The said mage look at her, then looking away sighing.

"Wha— Gray! What is that supposed to mean?", the blonde pouting cutely. Well for the Ice mage, the date isn't the problem since they are trying to deepening their bond for each other. But still… Gray have this feeling that he is used as the replacement of someone. Or is it just him?

"Well, sure I guess…", just keeping Lucy for some shopping and all… not really a bad thing, right?

"Really? Thank you, Gray!", she said, shaking his hand. She seems really excited. What's happening tomorrow anyway?

"So what is it? You do know it's not a date if I just accompany you shopping, right? So what is it?"

"Um… that is…", She said fidgeting. Her face turned red. Her eyes glued on the floor. _Ah… I knew this behavior. Must be 'that'… okay, let me try… _

"Ahahaha, don't tell me you want my advice for your date with Natsu… is it?", said Gray faking his laugh. This actually always works with her when she starts fidgeting.

_Ah, her body tensed up… am I actually right?_

"…Well if that's the problem, then—"

"N-no… that's not it…"

_Eh…? What? It's not that?_

"W-well, you'll see for yourself! Tomorrow at 4, ok?", she then hurriedly escape from the bar.

"Lucy, what about your drink?", said Mirajane to her. Lucy then turned around and pointing to Gray, who still sits on the bar.

"Gray will pay it!", she then successfully exited the guild.

Gray look at her trail, dumbfounded. He then looked at Mira, then pointing at himself. As he tried to tell her, 'am I really have to pay that?'. Which Mirajane reply with a smile and a nod, 'Yes, Gray. You have to pay that'.

With a sigh, he's paying for Lucy's drink. Grunting slowly. But then he realized something… He can't find his wallet. Why?

"Um… Mira?"

"Yes, Gray?"

"I can't find my wallet… I don't think I can pay it now…"

Mira didn't said anything, then walk away. Gray confused. _Is that mean a yes or no? _but she then cameback with a neatly folded shirt and jeans… Which is kind of familiar to Gray…

Wait a second…

"That's my clothes!", he partially screamed. Allowing some of the guild member to see the scene that the ice mage are making.

"H-how? Since when?"

"Since always, Gray.", said Mira, smile still on her lips.

_**After some clothing and paying things…**_

"Gray", said a stern voice, which only belong to 'that' person. The said person took a seat besides the ice mage.

"Yes? Is something the matter, Erza?", said Gray (now fully clothes, though his hand starts to stripping again). Though he knew what she's want to talk about, he already makes things clear. Such as: Her date is the day after tomorrow, her date would be a simple lunch in some family restaurant, and it's already confirmed that Jellal's going to be there… So, what's wrong now?

"Come with me tomorrow", Erza said more like an order.

"Ah, im sorry Erza. But tomorrow—"

"12 at lunch, I'll wait for you in front of the guild. Do not be late.", she said then just leave.

Gray couldn't said anything… No, she didn't even hear what he want to say. _Well, I guess it's no problem… But… what did Erza want to do with me?_

"Ara, ara… two-timing isn't it, Gray?", said Mira, standing behind the table bar. Though her smile still there, Gray could feel a dangerous aura coming from her. Though, Gray just shrugged it off.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that…(since I got forced to do it and all)… Anyway, since when have you been standing there?"

"Longer than you know Gray…", said Mira now look more like smirking than smiling.

_**The next day…**_

"Okay Erza now im here—", Gray stopped talking, staring at the person infront of him that waiting him in front of the guild. Rather than her armor, she used her casual clothes instead. Making her look like a…model?

She then took his hand and start to walk. No words coming from her mouth. While Gray could only stared at her back, confused. Um… why is she using her casual clothes? Isn't the date tomorrow? And shouldn't her partner is Jellal? Why am I get dragged by her?

"Erza… I… don't understand", said Gray still getting dragged by her.

**Be Continued to**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh come on guys! Im kidding! Of course I'll make this a Gray and Erza fict. In fact, here. I'll give you their moment. Oh and don't forget, the Italic means the character thought.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Central town of Magnolia. For Gray, that places is too crowded. Don't know if that is because of today is holiday or this place is always crowded. And how can Gray knew about this? That's because of certain mage from Fairy Tail dragged him here.

"Uh… Why are we here?", stated Gray.

The other mage, didn't respond. She looked around, making sure no one from the guild follow them. After checking it was safe, she turned to the latter.

"Yes. What is it, Gray?"

"…"

"Uh nothing, it's just that… it's rare for you to suddenly dragged me to a date—"

This earned a nice hard punch to the stomach from her.

"Ouch… that's hurt Erza…"

"I-idiot! Of course that's not it!", said the other mage. Though having stated a word "date" making her face blushed.

"I-it's just that… about tomorrow…", she continued. Then start fidgeting… playing her hair. Though her face is adorable, like a girl that falling in love… _oh wait. I see… she's like that because…_

"You want to cheat from Jellal even before your first date?"

"…"

.

.

.

_Uugh… where is this? Where am I? I remember getting dragged by Erza to the town—_

"You're awake now?", asked Erza. The ice mage startled and abruptly stand, looking at the surrounding. It seems they're now in the park. Gray look at the red hair that quietly sit on the bench. Now this make Gray confused.

"What just happened?", said Gray.

Erza sigh. She look up at the ice mage, and touch his cheek.

"Ouch! That hurts! … wait, why is that hurt?", said Gray pulling back.

"…I punched you", said Erza her bangs covered her eyes.

_Uh, yeah I can clearly see that you punched me and make me fainted. But…_

"… why?"

Gray still don't know what happened. Why is she dragging him to this place? The place where the two of them should have a date. And as far as he can remember the date is tomorrow. And the date should be Erza and Jellal! Not Gray!

Noticed that Erza still didn't say anything, Gray ask her again.

"…Erza, why?"

Gray said with a serious tone. The red head, started mumbling. Her mumbling really soft that Gray have to leaned forward to hear it. Though he still couldn't hear it. But he heard her saying something like…

"t-tomorrow… date…"

"Okay go on…", Gray couldn't believe the girl in front of her is Erza. What is she so embarrassed about? It's not like its her first date right?...

First date…

…

_She… nervous because it's her first date?_

Gray started to smirk. _She's really cute when she's embarrassed like this. Maybe I should tease her a bit?_

"im sorry Erza, I can't hear you", Gray said with a louder voice.

"it's… tomorrow—"

"Still can't hear you!", said Gray with louder voice than before.

"That's why I—"

"Erza are you sleeping?"

Gray's last word… hearing that makes something in Erza's head snap. She looked at him. Then grabbed his collar. (rare moment where Gray clothes still intact)

"JUST LISTEN TO ME! I BRING YOU HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO ASK SOME ADVICE ABOUT TOMORROW'S DATE!", Erza stopped then take a breath.

Then she continued…

"DO YOU GET IT NOW!"

Now Erza feels tired. Looking at the ice mage face that giving her a smirk. Now this makes Erza confused. _Why did he's smirk? He… he knew all along?_

"Gray, are you—", Erza want to said something but stopped as she realized that it's been quiet and everyone in the park looking at her. Her yell must've been disturbing them. Now that she realized this, she took Gray's arm and leave the park.

.

.

.

"Pffft…"

"Shut up, Gray", Erza said annoyed. Though knowing Gray, he's still try to held his laugh. _Now speaking about Gray… this past few weeks, he's been more cheerful lately… or is it just me? _

"Ahahahaha… if only you're more honest with yourself—", said Gray releasing his laugh a little.

_Sigh, it's just me. _Erza thought. And at the same time, Gray stopped. After he said that last sentences it seems he's look deep in thought.

…it's quiet, only the noise of the pedestrian could be heard. After they leaves the park because what Erza's doing (partially Gray fault too) they walk back to the town. Though they still haven't had lunch yet, Erza's not hungry so maybe wondering around would make some good idea for Erza… atleast after certain ice mage stopped and really looked deep in thought.

"Hey, Gray… you okay?", Erza said concerned. She can't see the mage expression, since his hair shadowing his eyes. _Is he angry? Maybe she's forcing him too much to do all that? He didn't angry did he?_

"Gray… hey…", slowly Erza grab his hand. She's feeling kind of guilty now.

Because of this ofcourse, Gray snapped back to reality. Looking at his hand with her hand, and her concerned yet still cute face… did he really think that long?

"Ah yeah… what is it Erza?"

"…", Erza frowned.

_Did… did I do something wrong?_, thought Gray.

"im sorry…", Erza said.

"Eh, why are you apologizing for?", Gray said dumbfounded. _Well, the punch and something like that should be obvious, but that something that always happens daily… _

"No, it's just that… I didn't even ask about your circumtances and just forced you to come along with me…", Erza said grabbing her upper left arm with her right hand. She looks really uneasy about this, like she's feeling guilty about something but didn't know what to do…

She starts fidgeting… though Gray still looks dumbfounded, but he can't helped to blushed since her reaction is cute.

"…A-and it should be obvious that you're mad about me but… at-atleast I still have too apologi—"

"You really think like that Erza?", Gray said cutting her off. Serious feature on his face. His arm crossed. It's look like he got the upperhand now.

"…But you got angry earlier…"

"I am not. I'm just thinking that if you're more honest with yourself, you can be really cute"

…

And Gray cursed himself for saying that.

"Eh… Gray? Wh-what do you mean…", Erza too can't help but blushed after hearing that.

"W-well anyway, what I meant is that im not angry okay!", Gray said trying to change the subject. But it still feel kind of awkward.

"And besides, im just thinking where should we go after this…", Gray said looking away, hoping that Erza didn't see his red face.

"O-oh…"

…

…

"Well anyway! How about we buy you some clothes for the date?", said Gray. _This awkwardness must go!_

"Eh? I can't use this one?", said Erza looking at her clothes.

"You know if you want to use that clothes to the date, you don't have to wear it now, you know…", said Gray with a little sarcastic tone.

"Well im sorry, I just want to ask your opinion about my looks!", said Erza.

…

…

"…you mean?", Gray said confused.

"N-no! I mean, I don't want to look weird in the date! That's all!", Said Erza a little too panic. Which Gray didn't reply and just look at her confused.

"D-don't get any weird idea!",

"…" Gray didn't answer.

"Gray!"

"okay, okay! Geez, you're too worked up with this…"

…

…

…

"So?", now Erza asking again.

"So what?"

"I'm asking you how do I look! Don't make me repeat that again!"

_And now she's mad to me. I don't really get Erza… is she nervous? Well anyway about her clothes… I … don't know… NO seriously, I don't know. Seeing her everyday on the mission while changing her armor. I don't really know what to say… it's just that…_

"I think you look great in everything Erza", stated Gray.

Erza flinched at the responses and her face started to reddened.

"W-what are you saying Gray!"

"I'm just saying what's on my mind. Don't get too offended, Erza", said Gray cooly.

Erza has been angry at him a lot. Did he do something horrible to her? Now that he's noticed, Erza always more violent to him than everyone, even to Natsu… wait maybe because Gray's too weak? Thinking of that, the ice mage got pissed off. And he's hungry at that. Maybe a little payback won't hurt?

"Say, do you hungry Erza?", said Gray while looking around.

"Well, we still haven't had our lunch…"

"Then, let's go to that family restaurant", Gray said pointing to the said restaurant.

"Sure", Erza started to walk but got stopped by Gray's hand.

"Erza, hold my arm"

…

"Eh? What?", Erza said try to processing the word.

"Hold my arm like them", Gray said pointing his hand to the lovey dovey couple. The girl wrapped her hand to the boy arm, hugging it.

"…"

"Erza?"

"Why would I do that?", Erza said starting to go berserk.

"It's for the date, for the date…", said Gray hiding his smirk. Though her playful sound could still be heard.

"Well if you don't want to it's okay too, let's just go to the restaurant…", Gray continued then started to take a walk to the restaurant.

"Wait", said Erza.

From this point, Gray couldn't hide his smirk, no, more like a sinister smile. A good think he's in front of her. _So, I can have some fun after all, huh?_

"Fine, I'll do it…", said Erza wrapping her hands on Gray arm.

**Continue to be?**

_**Well, I think im going to continued this if I want too. It's more like "depends on mood thing" and such. Well yeah anyway, happy reading.**_


End file.
